


One Oblivious Tease

by Crazycatlady89



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dominance, Electricity, F/F, Fire play, Jealousy, Lemon, Light Masochism, One Shot Collection, Performance Art, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycatlady89/pseuds/Crazycatlady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula's jealousy over Ty Lee's social skills knows no limits. Neither does her affection for the beautiful contortionist. What happens when Azula decides to take out her frustration on the poor girl?</p><p>Collection of several oneshots, the first set during S3 and the others post ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nature of Jealousy

Azula has a lifetime of practice in keeping her face absolutely neutral.

Occasionally she cannot hold back a smirk or a glare but she has always tried her best to be in complete control of her outwards appearance. When Azula tries her best nobody can deny that she is nearly always perfect.  
Trying is for commoners.

Azula is perfect. In rage. In insanity. In beauty and in poise. 

So how is it that nobody on this agni forsaken beach is talking to her?

They are all talking to her.

Stupid gorgeous Ty Lee. With her oblivious charm and her good looks; those legs that never end and that body that just moves in all the right ways.

Azula wouldn’t say she is jealous. She doesn’t believe that is a feeling she is even capable of experiencing. 

Forcing her way to Ty Lee she brings forth her most charming self and the suckers talking to Ty Lee cave in and invite them all to their house party. Even Zuko.

Not that Azula really wants to go she just really wants to prove that she could get invited if she wanted.

When the guys turn to leave they seem slightly intimidated. Azula is unphased, being intimidated of her is wise. 

So how is it that Ty Lee is not?

The shorter girl, her bikini slightly sun faded and her skin much too tanned hugs Azula. The princess goes rigid, she has never felt quite this amount of skin pressed against her, at least not such perfect skin.  
“Thanks for sealing the deal” Ty Lee whispers. She does not break the hug so Azula must before it draws attention.

Zuzu and Mai look like vegans in a slaughterhouse. Desperate not to come into contact with anything around them. Ty Lee pouts as she looks at them.

“C’mon” She says and drags Azula back to the house “Let’s find something to wear tonight.”

Azula already knows what she will wear, she packed exactly one set of nice looking clothes and she is not planning on wearing her armor or her bikini. Even if they both look amazing on her.

Ty Lee must be aware because she leads Azula into her own room placing the princess on the edge of her bed.

She pulls open her suitcase taking a small bundle from it with a mischievous smirk, Azula watches her in quiet fascination, they have played this game before. 

Ty Lee turns to face Azula and their eyes lock.

She begins removing her top, Azula finds it hard to keep her gaze on Ty Lee’s eyes now she can see perky breasts with small pink nipples out of her peripheral vision.

She lowers her gaze as Ty Lee removes the bottom part.

They played this game before. Ty Lee always liked showing off.

Once her bottoms are off she slips on a skirt and a halterneck top that stops just in time to show off her delicately toned stomach. 

Azula’s mouth feels dry as a bone.

“What do you think Azula? Pretty great isn’t it?” Ty Lee asks her cheerfully, eyes dazzling.

If things go as usual, Azula will make a sardonic comment about her wearing nothing but pink, or how unbecoming it looks. 

But she does not.

Azula stands up.

She let her own bikini fall, first the top then the bottoms. Now it is Ty Lee’s turn to stare, this has never happened before.   
Ty Lee does not play games like Azula does, her eyes roam over smooth porcelain skin until they lock with glowing amber once more.

Azula crawls backwards onto the bed. Ty Lee follows her in silence letting her nice clothes fall to the ground. Who knew it was this easy to shut her up?

“Straddle me” Azula commands and Ty Lee complies instantly. Shadow of a doubt lingering in her eyes.

When her sex touches down on Azula’s stomach the princess smirks, delighted that Ty Lee is already wet from putting on her little show.   
Azula lets her hand trail up and down the contortionists body. Her sharp nails draw an inch of pain but a mile of pleasure.

She draws lower, enjoying the uncertainty and obedience she feels in Ty Lee. They do not kiss and Ty Lee makes no effort to touch her back.  
When Azula’s fingers trace through wet folds Ty Lee takes a sharp breath. She is teasing, sliding through moisture but deftly avoiding the narrow ridge in the middle. 

Azula enters her without permission. Amber eyes demanding subservience, brown ones glazed with desire give in immediately; their owner panting slightly at the unprecedented intrusion.

Azule whispers “Ride me” and Ty Lee begins rolling her hips, fucking herself on Azula’s fingers without restraint.   
The princess presses her palm against Ty Lee’s clit and eliciting a loud moan, her inner walls trembling around Azula’s fingers.

She shudders occasionally when their motions fail to match and Azula’s nails catch on the sponge tissue of her front wall, but Ty Lee is too far gone to make sense of the emotion. She already feels pain from Azula’s left hand crushing her thigh in a desperate grip.  
Ty Lee always knew that getting what she wants from the princess would be one part pleasure and two parts pain. She thinks it a worthy trade.

When her motions become too erratic to control Azula knows the other girl is about to come, but she will not relinquish control “Look at me” she demands and Ty Lee’s eyes instantly snap to hers. Azula begins curling her fingers, her left hand moving up to draw harder circles than her palm ever could.

“Come for me.” 

Ty Lee knows it is a demand and not a request, she lets herself go. Pouring her unconflicted, pure emotions into the other girls eyes and the rocking of her hips.   
When she comes she moans the princess’ name and clamps down on her fingers.   
She wants so badly to close her eyes and enjoy it, but she worries.   
Ty Lee does not know if this is her only chance to ever see Azula’s face as she makes her come, so she drinks it in, the wetness of her orgasm drenching Azula’s abdomen. 

When it is over she shudders at the intensity. She does not think it is okay to collapse ontop of Azula so she holds strong, her legs trained to flex and bend in impossible angles feel weak and jittery beneath her.  
Azula pulls out her fingers and for the first time Ty Lee feels the burning sensation from where the princess scratched her internally, it is mildly unpleasant but not more so than that.

The hand of the princess traces a line through the wetness on her own stomach. Smirking but not kindly so.

“How quiet my little show pony has become” she taunts.

Ty Lee blushes, she does not like the nickname but she knows it is a true one “I didn’t know…” She looks down “If it was okay to touch you back.”

Azula lifts her soiled fingers to Ty Lee’s mouth “You can touch me while you clean me.”

Ty Lee cannot help but feel a sting of humiliation and desire at the thought.   
She licks Azula’s fingers with sloppy languid motions. In one fluid motion she lowers herself Azula’s stomach and begins licking at the slick skin.   
Azula’s eyes darken and she spreads her legs “I think some might have escaped.”

The contortionist grins lazily and licks lower, ever lower. Her eyes always seeking Azula’s.

At some point her own taste stops and Azula’s begin. Her clit is hard and swollen and a small pool of wetness has gathered on the sheets below her.   
Ty Lee whimpers slightly at the idea that she must have caused it.  
Her tongue slowly licks from the source of the wetness and up over the hard ridge of her clit. 

Azula cannot hold back a sharp gasp, her hand digging into Ty Lee’s hair to hold her just where she wants her. The princess does not play games with her orgasms.

Ever obedient Ty Lee begins sucking her, lips puckering to stimulate the swollen bud on every side, tongue lashing at the very tip. Azula pulls her closer and she abandons any form or technique in favor of a steady rhythm of hard licks from the softer tip to the raspier back of her tongue.  
Azula finally allow herself to moan and Ty Lee digs deep not to smile too much into her sex or break the intense labor of bringing her princess to orgasm.

“Put your fingers in me. Fuck me harder” Azula is finally starting to completely unravel, stirring a deep sense of need in Ty Lee to see her. To feel her come undone into her mouth and around her fingers; they enter with ease. She adds one more, first to fill then to stretch the innermost place. She wonders if all fire nation girls feel this hot inside.  
Ty Lee pumps; curls and pushes as deep as she can until she feels the wall buckle around her.

Azula is dead silent in her orgasm, her back arching slightly and one deep throated moan exiting with her release. Ty Lee feels a wave of wetness around her fingers but she does not relent, fucking every last drop out of her princess until she lies nearly motionless, her breath hitching on every exhale.

Ty Lee withdraws, licking her fingers. 

She does not know what is okay to do now so she lies next to Azula at a reasonable distance. Not so far it seems like rejection but far enough to not provoke any ire. For once in her life Ty Lee knows to be careful. Azula was acting on impulse before, who knows what she can do now?

Ty Lee isn’t scared of violence it is rejection that scares her. Rejection or indifference.

All her frail hopes come tumbling down once she see’s her best friend get out of bed and walk to where she threw her bikini.   
“I’m getting Mai and Zuko so we can warm up.”  
The fire nation princess doesn’t look at her when she exits through the bamboo door.

Ty Lee does her best to strangle the feeling of abandonment and humiliation. It burns like acid in her throat and threatens with utmost urgency to drill its way out of her tear canals. She draws deep shuddering breaths. Wondering if it was a mistake not to capture Azula’s lips while she could. It would have felt more intimate than this taste stuck in her mouth tangy and salty and in a way all too right.

Their warm up is a dour experience. Mai keeps looking from Azula to Ty Lee but her distaste for causing scenes and generally from getting involved in anything complicated or bothersome restrains her sarcasm. Zuko seems distant and brooding like usual and thus has not noticed anything amiss.

The foursome quickly abandoned any idea of a pre party warm up, desperate as they were to get out of each others company.  
After a quick wardrobe change they set off towards the party. Passing the necessary wait by expertly avoiding each other. 

Once the guests began arriving Azula find herself in the same predicament that caused her to claim Ty Lee in the first place. The contortionist has half the male population of the room crowding her, eager to please her every need in hope she will return the favor and please some of theirs.   
Azula does not get jealous.  
Even if she did, she would be jealous of Ty Lee, not of the crowds courting her.  
That is how she wanted to feel, so that is how she would feel.  
Wasn’t it Ty Lee who agreed that these people should be worshipping her? Where the fuck was she then when Azula needed a little worshipping. 

The princess couldn’t help but smirk a little when she thought about Ty Lee riding her fingers. These poor fools didn’t know that all you needed with the little slut was a firm hand.  
As soon as the thought manifested it brought a sour taste to her mouth.  
There hadn’t been any blood but Azula was pretty sure Ty Lee had been a virgin. Her hymen long gone from physical exertion and well, self experimentation probably.

Either way. It hadn’t exactly been hard.

Azula sighed and buried her face in her hand. It wasn’t as if Ty Lee had much of a choice, but here she could have anyone she wanted. So why didn’t she?

The sound of 5 consecutive grunts brought Azula’s attention back to Ty Lee. The girl had decided to get rid of her suitors in a more hands on way once she realized that words wasn’t enough to dissuade them.

The contortionist skipped over them and went to join her best friend at the pillar she was pressed against.   
“Oh I’m glad you’re here, those boys just won’t leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much.” She said, subconsciously trying to provoke the princess a little.

“C’mon Ty Lee you can’t be this ignorant.”

Ty Lee frowned “What do you mean?”

“They all just like you because you make it so easy for them you’re not a challenge you’re a tease. It’s not like they actually care who you are.”

As soon as the words left her mouth Ty Lee burst into shameful tears, she couldn’t help it anymore. did Azula think she was that easy? Didn’t she care at all about her even after…

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more of a challenge to you” Even as she was sobbing Ty Lee managed to convey some of her anger towards her best friend.

Fuck Azula you have really done it this time. Her stomach twisted at the cruelty of her own words and the pure hurt in Ty Lee’s voice. “Okay. Okay calm down” She surprised both of them by grabbing Ty Lee’s hands in her own “Look… Maybe I just said it because I was a little jealous.”   
It hurt to admit but as she said it Azula knew it was true.

“What? Jealous of me? But… You’re the most beautiful, smartest person in the world” Ty Lee blurted out. She turned her head to hide her blush.

Azula smirked “Well you are right about all those things… But that wasn’t what I meant” she brushed a stray strand of hair away from Ty Lee’s face, turning her face towards herself.

“I meant I was jealous of them” Azula bent down and brushed the the shorter girls lips with her own before pulling her into a hug “I feel bad about how I treated you” Azula whispered, her lips lingered on Ty Lee’s ear.   
The princess traced the outer rim of Ty Lee’s ear with her tongue, and lowered her head to place several kisses on the contortionists neck. Ty Lee shivered with pleasure, her hands rubbing gentle circles on the other girls back and hips.  
“Let’s leave so I can make it up to you” after a moments hesitation the princess added “I want to make you feel so good you’ll never look at another guy again.”

Ty Lee didn’t feel capable of speech as she allowed Azula to lead her outside. Once they had left the prying eyes of the party behind them she held back, stopping the princess mid stride.

They pulled together, drawn by an invisible force too intangible to name. Their kiss was light, all lips and little pressure. Then quickly becoming something eager and hungry to possess.   
Hungry to devour and claim.   
Azula’s sharp teeth caught Ty Lee’s lip a little too roughly and she moaned with delight.

Unable to wait any longer they lowered themselves onto the beach.

Under pale moonlight, the tones of a houseparty beating in the distance and frail voices carried on waves from far shores. Ty Lee experienced how deeply Azula wished to possess her, and she gave everything she could. And More.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been ten years since Azula was stripped of her bending. Whatever will the princess do when it is finally given back? Hint: Something smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning to continue this story and I still don't I merely had this idea and I thought it fit better as a sort of Then what happened to the previous chapter than as a stand alone. Please enjoy.

The palace has more ghosts than a haunted house on Avatar Day.

The ghost of past affections, the ghosts of greatness and power, and the ghost of a beard showing in the soft stubble of Avatar Aang’s cheeks.  
The boy is almost a man now, but only almost. His face holds all the quality of perpetual youth and his step is yet to find the dignified pace of his peers but seems hurried and playful as if always catching somewhere between the desire to dance instead of walk.

Today is a day unlike any other for today he gets to give the greatest gift of all, the power to bend the elements.   
It is a day to mend scars that have remained pink and fresh, the long welts pulsing with self loathing, it is time for the shame to disappear and leave the skin behind white and smooth.

When the chambermaster gives him his cue he enters the throne room, with a dramatic flourish the Kyoshi warriors present their fans to him, a sign of respect for the Avatars power. One warrior is standing next to a kneeling form a position of honor chosen by the princess herself.   
In the background the Firelord and his family sit on their low thrones, perfectly visible behind the shimmering linear fireplace. Keeping a respectful distance as tradition demands.  
Aang’s feet pick up a long stride through the alley of razor sharp fans until he is but a few arm lengths from the kneeling woman.  
Her face is downturned but he would have pinned her as being Azula even if he did not know it beforehand.  
“Azula of the Fire Nation. Have you repented your sins?” He asks her, trying desperately to sound as serious as the ceremony calls for.  
“I have Avatar.” She answers.  
“And what have you learned?”  
“That I am not a tool of war. The only conquest is mastery over the self. All else is fleeting but peace lives in the soul eternal.”  
Avatar Aang nods. “Certainly that is true. Tell me then, if peace is it’s own goal then what is the purpose of bending?”  
“To keep the balance of power between all things. I am a bender and without it I cannot be in balance.”  
The ghost of a smile play on his lips, Azula finally lifts her head and he can see the terror in her eyes.

The Avatar steps forward and his thumb press into Azula’s forehead, his other hand gently placing itself on her chest. When he took her bending nearly ten years ago her insides had felt like being submerged into boiling water, now it feels like a cool stream. Aang wouldn’t call it pleasant, for all Azula had been changing, she was certainly still not worthy of that description, but at least he doesn’t detect the same feelings of hate and anger within her.   
Her energy feels pliable in his hands like a coiled rope waiting to be unravelled, he reaches out and with a small tug at her energy the restraints on her bending is severed. Azula can feel the fire flood back in her mind. Cold and blue.  
Her body shudder with the return of her bending and she is violently trembling as the emotions come hurrying back, she would have fallen if the nearby kyoshi warrior hadn’t propped her up.  
When Aang pulls away she whispers “Thank you.” Before falling backwards into the warriors arms.  
The woman smiles fondly at the woman and tightens her embrace, only then does Aang recognize Ty Lee.  
Several others all clad in green and black surge forward to help her but Ty Lee waves them off. “I will take her to her room to rest… Thank you Aang.”  
The Avatar appears to be measuring her with his stare, his state made it easy for him to see the flow of energy and he feels how tightly the energies of these two women intertwine.

He places a single hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder, squeezing. “She has suffered enough. She will need you now, do deal with the return of power, to keep her sane.”  
Ty Lee wrinkles her nose “To keep her docile you mean?”  
“Is that so bad?” He looks at Azula’s sunken form. “She struggles with her nature, Ty Lee. She needs guidance. The world is not like the one she grew up in and I fear she will never truly come to terms with it. You are her only hope at accepting it.”

Ty Lee hoist Azula’s sleeping form into her arms. Time has matured the warriors face but it has also seasoned her body until it is as hard as cedar wood. Since Ozai’s fall there has been so little time for Ty Lee to let herself grow soft.  
Azula have only come to truly appreciate her company these past few years, when time had shaved the brunt of the edges of defeat and dampened the sting of betrayal.

Now the girl is resting her head on Ty Lee’s shoulder feeling whole again for the first time in ten years. The sharpness of Azula’s features are so achingly familiar, her hair has been groomed and Ty Lee could die with the softness of it. The princess stir when they reach her chambers and she murmurs “I got my fire back Li Li.”  
Ty Lee kisses her forehead “Did you ever lose it princess?”  
Azula chuckles and the fact she can even do that now without the sting of irony sends a flutter through the contortionists body.  
She places Azula on her bed and tucks her in, wrapping up the action with another kiss to her forehead. She is about to leave when Azula says “Wait.”  
Azula looks dead tired but she forces open her eyes. “Please don’t leave.”  
Ty Lee unfastens the buckles on her armor with practiced ease, before slipping into bed with the princess. The firebender nuzzles into her and within a few seconds the depth of her breathing tells Ty Lee she is sleeping.

Sleep does its best to claim her but Ty Lee’s thoughts push against it insistently. Will Azula be the same when she wakes up? Does her forgiveness last now she is no longer powerless?  
The warrior holds her princess closer. 

It’s night when the princess wakes up. Ty Lee held her for hours until restlessness overtook her. For the past hours the brunette has been slicing fruit and pitting cherries. Azula no longer expects anyone to do it for her but it brings joy to Ty Lee so she does it anyway.  
Ty Lee is deftly slicing a mango into perfect wedges when the princess stirs. The slight elasticity of the flesh making it perfectly carvable and easy to manipulate, without knowing why she has cut the sweet flesh into wave patterns.   
“You couldn’t sleep?”  
Ty Lee shakes her head, “No, I… I was afraid.”  
“Of me.” It was not a question but Ty Lee feels compelled to answer. “For you. I was afraid that things will change now.”

Azula got out of bed and walked confidently, hips swaying to the warrior. “It is the nature of fire to change things.” She drew a caress from Ty Lee’s ear to her chin, “But some things only become brighter when they burn.”  
Ty Lee’s heart is thumping out of her chest. Azula brings her hand to her lips and claim the half carved wedge of fruit, the juice linger on the tips of Ty Lee’s finger until the princess swipes her tongue across it.  
“What trouble you go through to please me.” Azula drawls. “There are things I so desperately wanted to show you, but I couldn’t without my bending. I think you have waited long enough.”

Princess Azula takes her hand and draws her to her feet. Ty Lee’s body feels odd her muscles are taut with barely restrained desire and volatile like she is not sure what she might do in order to claim the princess as her own.  
Her robe is thick and quilted, it hides the contours of the body and protects against heavy blows, yet she still feels the princess’ touch through it like it was the purest silk. When it falls to the floor the wind takes her skin with force, her only source of heat becomes the girl in front of her, melting the ice on her skin, and the warmth of her core threatening to burn her up from inside.  
“Lie on the bed” Azula asks, her tone isn’t demanding but at the same time it does not leave much room for choice. Ty Lee complies, watching with interest as Azula closes the shutters.   
With careful fluid motion the princess walks to Ty Lee, her silk kimono falling to the floor and leaving her naked.   
Ty Lee feels a sliver of fear as the princess’ hands crackle with flame then lightning. Cool and blue.  
She kneels next to the bed, her hand travelling from Ty Lee’s foot to her throat and back, long luxurious strokes without a hint of hesitation.  
She lets her nails join in, they are duller now, nearly normal. A tinge of sharpness is all she feels when they pass the tender flesh of her chest and inner thing.  
“Relax” She coos and Ty Lee does. Her eyes close and her mind hones in on those languid movements carefully moving up and down her body.  
“There might be a sting, tell me if it is too strong.”  
Ty Lee can smell the faint scent of ozone that always accompanies Azula’s lightning bending, when the girls hand begin crackling with energy her body jolts, anticipating more pain than she feels. Surprisingly she feels only pleasure, like her skin is crackling and bubbling, Azula’s hands pass over her sex and she gasps.  
“You like it.”  
“Yes.” Ty Lee breathes. “Please… More. I want more.”  
On her next pass Azula begins stroking only at Ty Lee’s inner thighs. The warrior automatically spreads her legs a little to give her more room and Azula can see the glistening of her folds. As soon as her fingers brush the wetness there the electricity spreads like wildfire, filling Ty Lee’s sex with a pleasant stinging hum. She moans and draws a deep shuddering breath.  
The princess smirks, she cannot help but allow her fingers to roam, circling Ty Lee’s clit, pushing into her then drawing away until Ty Lee begs her not to stop.  
The effort of keeping the bend going begins showing in the small beads of sweat that are dripping from Azula’s forehead. Ty Lee is completely lost in rapture, her hand clenching at Azula painfully, her hips bucking, desperately trying to fuck herself on those teasing fingers.  
Azula caves, allowing her fingers inside and appreciating how gratefully they are accepted. Her thumb stays near Ty Lee’s clit. She does not need friction the hum of electricity is already pushing the warrior towards the edge.   
Her fingers slide in and out in an infuriatingly slow rhythm, fighting against the desperate grip of Ty Lee’s powerful inner muscles.  
The princess cannot help but lean over the warrior and capture her lips. Ty Lee is too far gone to properly answer the kiss but it does not matter. She moans into Azula’s mouth, pouring her need in there until Azula increases her pace, fucking Ty Lee with every ounce of strength she has left. The Warrior clamps her legs around Azula’s hand, her moan as she comes is long and broken, it sounds like the sweetest music in Azula’s ears. When it begins to die down Azula gives her bending one final push and the added electricity sends Ty Lee rolling into yet another beautiful orgasm, this one marked by breathlessness. Ty Lee feels as if she is drowning in pleasure, unable to draw breath, her muscles straining and flexing wildly from her groin to her chest.

Ty Lee isn’t certain but she thinks she might have been in a horrible accident. Her body is cramping and prickling like every bit of it just fell asleep and forgot to take her with it. Parts of it she is sure is awake because she can tell it's pressed against Azula. Did she sleep after what happened? She must have because the last thing she remembers is Azula removing her fingers and whispering… oh.  
“I love you Ty Lee.”  
Ty Lee’s body now feels uncomfortably warm, saying I love yous or anything of the sort had always been a huge no no with Azula. Warm tears roll down her cheeks.  
“You are crying.” Azula murmurs into her chest, Ty Lee couldn’t say how she knew but she did.  
“Because I’m so happy.”  
“Why?”  
Ty Lee wrapped her arms tightly around Azula. “Because I feel like I can finally see what you look like when you are whole.”  
“I had my bending when we were kids too.”  
“I know, but you were never whole back then.” Ty Lee buried her face into Azula’s hair. “I was always waiting for you, to become who I thought you were. Part of me had lost hope, but you gave it back to me. Thank you.”  
“Are you going to be this sappy everytime I bend during your orgasms because I can just not.”  
Ty Lee let out a choked laughter “Don’t you dare.”


	3. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what is wrong with me because I swear to god I only planned this as a one shot, but somehow I can’t stop coming back or thinking about new kinds of debauchery for them to indulge in.
> 
> I initially thought it would be difficult to write smut but frankly I find it’s becoming incredibly easy.
> 
> We’ve had our fun with Azula’s sadistic side now, and boy it really was fun, but how about we turn the tables a little?

 

 

  
  


“You must be joking.” 

 

Azula does her best to look aloof in the presence of fun. 

Azula can do fun, in short burst, a good joke or even spontaneous laughter when someone falls in an amusing way. 

That does not go on to imply that Azula does circus tricks. 

Performing or showing off like an overeager hog monkey is more Ty Lee’s thing.

 

The Kyoshi warrior in front of her wipes off her makeup and strips her armor until she’s only wearing a plain top which leaves her midriff exposed, a pair of very short shorts shows off every inch of her toned legs.

Ty Lee might be a grown up now but she has not lost her love of exhiobinism, something that both annoys and pleases Azula to no end.

Ty Lee has grown more confident in the knowledge that Azula wants her. 

 

Right now she’s pulling all the stunts, showing the princess her incredible flexibility in a series of slow controlled movements giving Azula the best possible look at her body and it’s range. The princess watches with interest, humming slightly in appreciation whenever Ty Lee does something suitably impressive. Her eyes are hungry, burning with barely shackled fire.

 

Ty Lee rolls forward out of her pose. She crawls a few steps forward until she is resting between Azula’s knees.

Her hands stroke at the princess’ thighs before she hoists herself up on them, stretching her legs forward and wrapping them around Azula. Ty Lee has gained more muscle, making her less flexible, but still nimble enough to make Azula’s throat go dry and her thoughts collide with the myriad of possibilities.

She answers the question Azula has nearly forgotten. “I’m not kidding.”

Ty Lee’s grinds into her with a desperate slow pace, her smile is sweet but Azula knows it’s a facade hiding something much more passionate and wild beneath it. A side only Azula knows. 

 

“Putting on a show is more your thing Ty Lee, It’s unbecoming of a princess.” Azula drawls, it takes all her strength not to reach out and pull Ty Lee even closer but she enjoys the challenge, it feels more like their old games.

“But Azula.” Ty Lee whines, she does a forward push sliding herself over Azula’s hipbone and stifling a moan before taking Azula’s hands and running them up her taut abdomen, over her breasts. She thinks about the hidden power in those hands and it causes a pleasant tingle through her sex. “How else will we show them what their princess can do they must have forgotten by now...” She coils Azula’s hands around her neck and press their bodies flush.

Her mouth ghost over Azula’s, she pulls the princess’ bottom lips between hers and traces it with her tongue before tracking a series of kisses down her throat.

“Well you do make a persuasive argument.” Azula concedes.

She could feel Ty Lee grin into her neck but the contortionist turns it into a few light bites, her teeth grazing and pulling at the skin there.

 

Ty Lee leans backwards and puts her hands on the floor, gently switching the majority of her body weight onto her arms and lifting off the princess. Azula groans at the loss of contact. “I feel less motivated already.”

“Don’t worry Azula, you’ll get your prize.” Ty Lee says with a wink still walking backwards away from Azula on her hands.

“Well you have never been able to deny me before.” 

Ty Lee grins again at Azula’s confidence, it is well placed but today the princess will have to work for it.

They begin working. Ty Lee tells her how the dancing is like bending katas, a series of beats, four, eight or ten.

 

First beat they slide back on their left foot.

Second beat Azula punches forward, Ty Lee meets her fist in a upwards parry.

Third beat Ty Lee locks the fist that punched her in her hand and lifts it high

Fourth beat  Azula charges her other hand with lightning.

Fifth beat Ty Lee side steps the lightning 

Sixth beat Ty Lee flings Azula down to her back.

Seventh beat Azula does a double leg sweep. 

Eight beat Ty Lee does a flip landing on top of Azula and stealing a kiss.

 

Ty Lee’s face lights up with barely contained glee. Fighting against benders is her specialty and Azula in particular is just such a treat to spar with. Ty Lee loves the way she scowls and furrows her brow in concentration. They work through the kata several more times, each time letting the kiss linger just a little too long.

 

While reading about such an interaction can be tedious and rather lengthy the whole ordeal pass in less than ten short seconds. 

When they are sure they can perform it full speed Ty Lee sits down in a lotus position and her face scrunch up in concentration.

Azula stretches, doing her best to appear efficient about it while really taking a good while to show off her own considerable physique.

When she notices Ty Lee spacing off without even the decency to watch her she flings a sandal in the warriors general direction.

 

“I finally decide to put on a show for you and you are not even bothering to look.”

Ty Lee snaps out of her daze and looks at her lover.

“Sorry Azula. I was just thinking you know. We’re gonna need a lot of practice if we are going to make a performance out of this, and more choreography.”

“Well I guess it just wasn’t meant to be. Azula says hopefully.”

 

Ty Lee laughs. “Do not think you are getting out of this Azula. It’s obvious! We just need some help.”

“Wonderful! Afterwards we can find a tour manager and all our dreams of becoming exhibition fighters will finally come true!”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“You could tell? I’m impressed.”

Ty Lee gives the other girl a confident smile. “Don’t tell me, wittle Azula is afraid of getting her ego bruised by the big mean firelord and his guests?” She purrs.

“Of course not. They would be lucky to even get to look at us.”

Ty Lee is happy she said us and not me. Happy every time they take another baby step together. Her insides coil and unfold a few times before she can think of an appropriate response.

“Well?” Azula snaps. “Are we training or not. I think I have some ideas.”

Ty Lee grins and clampers to her feet.

 

Their routine is nearly two minutes long now.

It has been a while since Ty Lee did this many acrobatics but Azula is not holding her fire back, so she knows that she either does it on her cue or gets herself a nasty burn.

“Next time we’ll do it with your armor on. It will look more impressive.”

Ty Lee groans. 

Who knew Azula would turn out to have a talent for choreography.

The firebender is staring thoughtfully at Ty Lee’s exposed midriff. “Though perhaps it could do with a few… improvements.” She runs her hands over Ty Lee’s taut abdomen.

“I’d like to see you do all that bending while wearing YOUR armor Azula, those things weigh a ton.” Ty Lee remarks, her eyes fixed on Azula’s fingers..

Azula lifts an eyebrow. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you just challenged me?”

“Ah, no. We’ve done so much already today. I wouldn’t ask you to over exert yourself this soon.”

The princess observes Ty Lee’s smirking face coldly. “Have a seat Ty Lee.”

 

Azula walk proudly into her room, the guard outside assists her with the many buckles. Not because she cannot handle them but because she is impatient to disprove Ty Lee’s assumptions. 

The armor feels familiar. It was molded after her body after all.

Well her body ten years ago, but that doesn’t matter, she just leaves a few of the buckles a little looser than the indents on the leather tells her they were before.

She has not worn this armor since her defeat and it feels strange to do so now under such different circumstances.

Strange but oddly right, like it’s a second layer of skin and she has only just regrown it.

 

Ty Lee leers when she walks in.

The admiration is clear in her eyes and it gives Azula a pang of nostalgia. Maybe Ty Lee has a bit of an armor fetish, she will have to find out later.

The heavy ceremonial cloak falls to the floor when Azula unclasps it. The princess steps onto the grassy middle part of the sparring arena. It is heavily irrigated to keep from singing, but even so several scorched circles stand out.

 

Having her bending back is amazing but she hasn’t felt the need to go through her forms yet. She is happy just exploring the possibilities for recreational firebending with Ty Lee.

 

Ty Lee sits in quiet anticipation, this is the kinda show she really wanted. 

 

The Firebender snaps into motion.

 

The heat of her fire causes Ty Lee to sweat, she inhales through her nose to save her mouth from the acrid smoke.

The courtyard is illuminated by flashes of dazzling blue and crackling with lightning, the air heavy and damp like a sauna, clouds of steam billow from the grass.

 

Ty Lee wonders how Azula can hold her poise so perfectly. Firebending is aggressive, quick but Azula molds and creates her fire with ease. Gliding through her poses like a dancer as if she’s unobstructed by the heavy armor.

She bends for an hour, Ty Lee watches in stony silence. Captivated.

The flames look are tinted with gletscher blue as they billow from Azula’s hands but Ty Lee feels how hot they burn. Searing hot like the first second of touching something so cold it  burns.

 

The princess is heaving with exhaustion when Ty Lee pounces.

 

Azula is breathing hard beneath her, Steel armor that instinctually should feel cold sear and burn from the flames and the heat of Azula’s body. 

“What are you doing Ty Lee? Your princess is very tired from proving you wrong.”

Ty Lee kisses her throat, licking at the beads of sweat forming there. “My princess deserves a reward for doing so good?” Her voice is a low purr and it drips like honey into Azula’s ear..

Smooth and cool.

“Is that so? Well I suppose I could allow that.”

Azula wraps her arms around Ty Lee to pull her close but the warrior takes her hands and pins them over her head. “I’m not in the mood for games Ty Lee, takes this armor off me so I can fuck you.”

Ty Lee laughs.

“So that’s what you think you’re gonna do Azula?”

The princess smirks. “Isn’t that what I always do?”

“Not today.” Ty Lee joins their mouths and they wrestle briefly for control until Ty Lee gives a sharp downwards push at Azula’s arms, reminding her who has the upper hand. She can feel the strain of Azula’s muscles.

“Are you gonna be a good girl and let me reward you?”

“I don’t see why that means I should let you ta….” Ty Lee dips down for another kiss silencing the princess. “You’re not letting me do anything Azula, I am taking it and you can comply or we can spar until you yield.” She whispers, sending a shiver down Azula’s body that reverberates in her core, a needy throb makes its presence known.

Ty Lee’s lips and tongue feels so good on her neck and her throat, she whimpers a little before she can stop herself.

“So proud my princess is” Ty Lee murmurs into her neck, “so fierce and unyielding.”

 

Her hands move down to unfasten the many buckles on Azula’s armor. 

For reasons unknown to herself Azula keeps her hands above her head, she wants to move them but she doesn’t want to break Ty Lee out of whatever character she is playing. 

It suddenly strikes her that she knows.

It’s her.

Ty Lee is playing her.

Not with her words, but with her body.

The show of dominance is something she normally does to Ty Lee. 

She didn’t think Ty Lee had it in her to return the favor.

Nor did she think she would like it very much if Ty Lee did, but here she is, fighting to steady her breath.

Azula groans when the heavy breastplate finally comes loose. Ty Lee flings it aside before making short work of the fastenings on her arming jacket. Azula’s skin is scorching hot beneath it, her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Ty Lee lets her hands travel from her tight abdomen to her breasts, pinching slightly at her nipples and squeezing her breasts. She leans down to claim a nipple, licking and sucking and gently grazing it with her teeth, while her hands tug and pull at the thick belt holding the hip plates in place. Her movements do not linger as they usually do but moves quickly and precisely through the task of undressing Azula.

Ty Lee does not remove anything but the breastplate, her deft hands pry the armor apart, 

then softly traces lines on her skin, with only the barest of pressure.

“You tease.”

Ty Lee grins. “It’s not teasing if I fuck you.”

“Then get to it already.”

The warrior grabs her breasts and kneads them, perhaps a little too harshly but still within the confines of pleasure. The roughness of her treatment leaves a fire burning inside Azula, it travels to her eyes and shines through them threatening to burn Ty Lee to a crisp if she does not comply.

Ty Lee however finds nothing but pleasure in playing with fire, she strips Azula of her boots and snug breeches, purring with delight when she finds the princess naked beneath them.

“My my.” She says. Her hands travel on either side of Azula’s immodestly spread legs and she licks her lips in anticipation of claiming the treasure there. “You are positively drenched Azula. Maybe I should be a little rougher with you? This place certainly doesn’t lie about your preferences.” Ty Lee swipes her thumb over Azula’s clit and the firebender hisses at the sudden contact.

“Are you going to talk about fucking me or are you going to actually do it?” She breathes, her voice is low and needy and it ignites all the little nerve endings inside Ty Lee’s skin, until she is desperate to sate the other girl’s needs.

She moves forward, wrapping Azula’s legs around her hips while she towers over her, putting the princess’ shame on prominent display and allowing herself full access to it. Her hand moves up and down her stomach, the palm nearly catching on her clit but mostly moving back up before it does. Azula is squirming and Ty Lee drinks it in.

Finally she settles the palm of her hand upon the other girls clit, it is not the direct stimulation it craves but right now even the faintest pressure will do.

Her other hand lines up with Azula’s entrance and two fingers softly push forwards, Ty Lee gives a gentle push of her hips that nudges them all the way in. The princess’s exhale is broken and throaty, her head falls back, sparing Ty Lee from looking into those hungry hungry eyes. 

She begins with a slow rhythm, her palm gentle rubbing at Azula’s clit while her hips push her fingers deeper. 

Every forward thrust drags a knuckle over Ty Lee’s own clit until she realigns. 

She will not take her own pleasure from there today but purely from Azula.

Her inner walls clamp around the fingers being fucked into her and she sheds her dignity momentarily, calling Ty Lee’s name and begging for her to fuck deeper, to palm her clit harder, just anything that will push her over the edge.

Ty Lee grins and her hip strokes become wilder until she abandons them completely, using her hand to pump into Azula. Her palm is replaced by an eager thumb that paints smaller and smaller circles on the Firebenders clit.

 

Azula. Princess of the Fire Nation is always collected. In control. She’s cool and raging like the fire she produces.

Azula. Princess of the Fire Nation is no longer collected as her hair spills from her braid, her head grinding it out of place with every push into the wet grass. The arch of her back gives Ty Lee the best angle for fucking her so she endures the indignity of it.

She is no longer in control as she chants a steady streams of Ahs and don’t stop.

She is no longer cool as her body burns and drips with sweat under Ty Lee’s deft hands.

Azula however, is a raging fire when she comes. Her breath is ragged and and it shows in the brokenness of that one long drawn out moan.

Her muscles flutter wildly and her entire upper body shoots forward to hold Ty Lee close while the warrior works out the last ounces of her orgasm. 

Azula clings to her desperately her body trembling with aftershocks. 

Then there is nothing left to give, Azula who is normally quite an adept lover has been completely spent after a single orgasm.

She burrows her face in the crook of Ty Lee’s neck. Embarrassment is not a very familiar feeling to her but she feels it now, having given herself so freely to her lover.

“Azula?”

 

“Princess?” 

 

“My heart?” Ty Lee tries again, a bit more insistently.

“There is no shame in enjoying pleasure when it is given to you with love.”

 

She feels wetness stain her neck and holds her lover impossibly closer.

 

“I love you Azula. With all my heart all and all my being.”

 

“More than anyone else?” Azula asks her voice is barely a croak.

 

“Azula…” Ty Lee kisses her temple and rocks her gently in her arms. “I have always loved you more than anything.”

 

The princess chokes slightly. “You betrayed me.”

 

“I betrayed you because I knew that I had to. There would not have been a you anymore if I had allowed you to kill Mai. I was selfish, I did not want the woman I loved to kill herself on that awful rock.”

 

When Azula did not say anything back Ty Lee continued. Her hand gently rubbing the back of Azula’s hair.

“Look at you now though. You are more you than you have ever been. I won’t say that you were never supposed to be Fire Lord, but I am glad you aren’t. If you had been we could have never been together like this.”

 

“I guess that is true.” Azula looked up at Ty Lee and cupped her cheek, her smile was oddly tender. Their lips met and they both sighed into each other.

 

There had never been much time for either of them to grow soft. 

But maybe.

Just maybe.

There is time now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging me in this fantasy. This is likely the final installment, maybe I will write more for them later. Who knows?


End file.
